daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Like You
Like you escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Oh oh oh Yo Its your boy Daddy Yankee All my Latinos stand up Marcando la historia Camina comigo Holla back. You know how we do man Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Straight up, you's a bad ass, baby you hot In the hood you feel tension when you walk down the block Thats the reason you mujers got me, believe it or not Me and you can rule the world like Biggie and Pac Cause you my main homie, my main shorty Cock back hammers and bang homie, protecting our gauge slowly With a girl like you, forget the nonsense We peeps don't give a fuck about the chicos and gossip Dime Daddy Yankee is shining right now Come on cop me now, I got this game locked down What you know about big things, chrome wheels, own bills Me and you holding it down, its all real Come On Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Yo La negra tiene tumbao Cuanto camina de lado Por la calle ocho sin miedo we be wildin out Switching lanes on the freeway, correndo por mile A little four play la dona claro y exclime Flossing you is not a felony How am i a playa ma Do I look like Bill Bellamy No te moleste, yo soy tuyo nada ma I'm not a player, I just crush a lot Tu eres la chica ideal para me All I want is a girl like you Como tu nadie me a hecho sentir All I want is a girl like you Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Oh oh oh All I want is a girl like you Oh oh oh All I want is a girl like you Oh oh oh All I want is a girl like you Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Cause you're the only one for me All I want is a girl like you It's the way that you make me feel All I want is a girl like you Yeah Oh oh oh All my Latinos stand up Oh oh oh Camina conmigo Oh oh oh On the floor bussing Oh oh oh Daddy Yankee Oh oh oh Barrio Fino Oh oh oh And I'm proud to be Latin man. Letting you know what's the real. Luny Tunes